Like A Wink And A Smile
by Lady Dudley
Summary: For beautywithin22: A simple stakeout becomes a catalyst for change between Michael and Jackie.


**A/N: For beautywithin 22, for her prompt of Michael and Jackie on a stakeout. This was also inspired by the _Murder in Suburbia_ episode 'Golden Oldies.' The title is from the song that I thought kind of fit (and was such a great M/J song). Hope you like! :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Like A Wink And A Smile**_

…  
_Now my heart is music  
Such a simple song  
Sing it again, the notes never end  
This is where I belong_

_Just the sound in your voice_  
_The light in your eyes_  
_We're so far away from yesterday_  
_Together with a wink and a smile_  
_We go together like a wink and a smile_  
-'A Wink And A Smile,' Harry Connick Jnr.  
…

"I'm cold," Jackie grumbled, hugging herself a little tighter.

Michael shot her an amused glance as he took a sip of his coffee, "I told you to bring a jacket."

Jackie pulled a face at him, "I did," she retorted, "but it's freezing in here." She looked across at him pleadingly, "Can't we turn the heater on?"

"That would require turning on the engine," he reminded her, "don't you think that might be a little suspicious?" he added, looking around for any sign of the suspect.

"No more than two people randomly sitting in a car," Jackie muttered.

Michael smirked, "It shouldn't be long now."

Jackie blew on her hands, "Good."

Silence descended, broken occasionally by Jackie shivering and mumbling to herself. After ten minutes, Michael sighed and took off his jacket.

"Here," he said, handing it to her, "you obviously need it more than I do."

Jackie snuggled gratefully under its warmth, "Thank you."

"You can thank me by writing up the report later," he told her easily.

Jackie sent him a mock glare, "I knew there'd be a catch."

"Well, if you don't like the terms…" he began, pretending to reconsider.

Jackie pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders, "I never said _that_."

Michael smirked, "I didn't think it would be too much of an issue." He glanced across at her, "Just don't fall asleep on me now that you're warm."

Jackie stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll be fine," she assured him.

Twenty minutes later, Jackie was fast asleep, but Michael didn't have the heart to wake her and finished his coffee in silence.

She jolted awake two hours later as the radio crackled, "How long was I-?" she began, but Michael cut her off with a shake of his head as he picked up the radio.

He listened to it for a couple of seconds before he replied and replaced it on the dashboard, "She's on her way to the carpark now," he said, shifting in his seat and scanning the area.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Jackie said, rubbing her eyes.

Michael shrugged a shoulder, "It was fine," he flashed her a wicked grin, "your snoring kept me awake."

Jackie smacked him playfully on the arm with a short laugh as she sat up straighter to help him keep a look out. They both shrank back in their seats slightly as a car came into view and parked opposite them.

A woman with short blonde hair climbed out of the car, Michael surreptitiously reached for the radio, "No one move until she hands over the money," he ordered in a low tone.

He and Jackie watched as another car came into view and parked next to the woman's; the woman looked around nervously and caught sight of Michael and Jackie in the car.

Jackie froze as their eyes met, only to be obscured a few seconds later by Michael suddenly lunging across and kissing her.

Dimly she heard the radio crackle but neither of them noticed until Robbie's voice came, rather loudly, over the radio. "I _said_, it's all clear and you can stop now," he repeated, sounding amused, "the exchange has been made," he added in a more serious tone.

Abruptly the pair broke apart and climbed out of the car to join the other police officers as they swooped in from their various positions on the suspects.

"Interesting misdirection there, Mike," Robbie teased as the suspects were led away by a couple of uniformed officers.

Michael shot him a dark look, "I'll see you back at the station," he ground out, heading back to the car.

Robbie waggled his eyebrows at Jackie as she followed Michael; she pulled a face at him as she climbed into the car, making him laugh.

The drive back to the station was silent with each sneaking glances at the other until, inevitably, they made eye contact.

They both spoke at the same time:

"I'm sorry about-"

"I didn't-"

They smiled at each other, "You go," Michael said, a little relieved that the silence had been broken.

Jackie smiled nervously, "I was just going to say that," she gave a short laugh, "I don't know what I was going to say actually."

Michael looked a little self-conscious, "It was pure instinct, Jackie, I'm sorry if it offended you," he said finally.

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't have said _that_."

Michael raised both eyebrows as he shot an inquiring look in her direction, "Well in that case, I'm not sorry that I kissed you," he told her.

Jackie gaped at him, "What?"

Michael hid his smirk, "You heard me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Michael Jardine?" she teased, trying to wrap her head around what he'd said.

Michael smiled at her as he parked the car, "I'm still the same Michael Jardine," he told her seriously as he turned to face her, "but I don't want to pretend that the kiss never happened." He paused, "But we _can_ forget about it if you like."

Jackie cocked her head to the side, "I don't think I want to," she said finally.

Michael grinned as he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car, "Well…good."

Jackie smirked, "But you can write up the report," she said sweetly as she followed suit.

Michael laughed as he rounded the car, "Nice try."

"Together then?" she suggested, falling into step with him as they headed towards the station, "Maybe over dinner?"

Michael pretended to think about it, "You're on," he agreed as he held the door open for her.

Both officers studiously ignored all the well-meaning teasing they received as they quietly performed the fastest booking and processing of the suspects possible before slipping out for dinner.

Despite being surrounded by detectives, only one person noticed the slight change in their dynamic as they left.

But Stuart had always been able to keep a secret.


End file.
